Gone
by SLopez
Summary: One-shot. Set after "Found". Sequel to my other stories "Needs" and "Right Side of Wrong".  "'Are you okay' she considers whether to lie or not. She decides not. 'No, I'm not.'"


_Hello, my fellow followers! I loved the amazing reviews you gave me for my previous story! Thanks so much!_

_Also, today, I can't post this story, without referring how proud I am for my country! For the first time ever, we won an Emmy! It's a very big deal for a small country like Portugal! Besides Daniela Ruah, I never felt so proud of anything made in this country! Seriously! :)_

_Now, onto the story! I hope you enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** I wish I could own NCIS: LA... I would be a millionaire by now! :)_

* * *

**Gone**

They know he is there. Or, at least, he was there. Their friend will be finally rescued. Their Dom. Her Dom. And with some luck, she will be able to kill some of the bastards who took him.

After Kensi finds the room where they made the videos, he briefs the others. She can hardly believe Dom was in LA this all time.

She hears something and follows the noise.

What happens next, she can't explain. It was too quick. She hears shots somewhere close to where she's standing. Trying to find where the shots come from, she suddenly faces herself with a door. Without even thinking about it, she kicks it and aims her gun to whoever is on the other side.

Startled, the guy turns around and she shoots him two, three, four times. Maybe more, she can't recall. Maybe she even used all her ammo on the guy.

Then she sees his legs, a pool of blood around them. Sam looks like is making CPR and then there's a terrorist guy next to them. She doesn't search for her gun to protect Sam. She knows she has to, but her thoughts are all foggy and she feels like everything is going on slow motion. Then, reality hits her. That guy will kill Sam and then he will spot her and kill her too. And if the terrorist is there, does that mean Callen is…?

The guy calls her name. It's Callen. He is dressed like the terrorists. A wave of relief washed over her.

In a second, that feeling is replaced for a worst one: loss. All she can see is one of Dom's hands, not moving and she can already tell that he lost him. They lost him.

She can see more blood now and she is certain that he is gone forever. However, she stands there, very still. She doesn't even blink.

The scene passes before her eyes, still in slow motion, like on the movies. Sam is still doing CPR on Dom, while Callen tries to stop him. And she's not mad at him because of that. She knows that he also knows that they're friend is not there anymore. Callen stands up and looks in her direction. He shakes his head, slightly, almost too quickly and softly for her to see, and there's only sadness in his blue eyes.

It's not until then, that she breaks down. The same door she kicked minutes before is now her support. She slides down against it and let the tears she'd been holding fall free.

Kensi doesn't know how much time she was there, crying and sobbing, before Callen finds her. He tries to give her some comfort, but that's not the place. So he puts one arm holding her back and the other behind her knees, lifting her up. She fights him.

"Put me down, G." she says, punching him on his chest "I'm not a victim. Put me down." another punch, barely stronger than a caress "Please, put me down, Callen." she pleads, breaking into sobs again. There's another attempt of a punch, but this time her hand rests on his chest.

Callen keeps carrying her and he thinks he hears her whispering something like "Please" but she stopped fighting, so he ignores it.

They reach the car and Sam isn't there. Callen sits in a near bench with Kensi on his lap. She has her head lying in the crook of his neck and he touches her hair, playing with some curls. When she shifts her position a little, he can see her face. Her eyes are closed and he could say that she looks peaceful if her face wasn't stained with tears.

"Kenz…" he calls her softly, barely above a whisper. She doesn't move "Kenz…"

She opens her eyes, all red and puffy and waits for him to continue.

"Did I wake you up, baby?" he asks, sweetly, and she groans.

"First of all, you know I hate when you call me that." he smiles her favorite smile "And I wasn't sleeping. Just… thinking."

"Are you okay?" she considers whether to lie or not. She decides not.

"No, I'm not."

**-X-X-X-X-**

She's curled like a ball in her bed, asleep. Since she got home, alone, she crashed in her bed and had been crying until exhaustion.

There's a knock on the door but she doesn't relates it with reality. _It's probably just a dream_, she thinks.

Another knock, followed by her name. She still doesn't answer. One more knock before she hears her nickname. The one that only one person calls her.

She answers the door and, as expected, Callen is on the other side.

"Hey, Kenz…" he leans for a soft kiss "You left very early. I was worried about you and so is the team. I was really considering breaking your door right now."

"I'm glad you didn't." she smiles a little but her eyes are still red. "Do you want something to drink or eat?"

"No, thanks. Where were you before I arrive?"

"In my bedroom." he studies her for a moment.

"Wanna go back there?"

"No, I'm fine here with you." Callen smirks at her.

"I never said I wouldn't follow you."

Kensi chuckles soflty. She knows what he's trying to do. He's trying to light up her mood.

"Let's go to bed, then."

They head to the bedroom and he lies on the bed, next to her, holding her close to him. Callen rubs her back in soft small circles. There's no need for words. Kensi shifts her head to his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Moments later, Callen feels his shirt soaked. She's crying again.

"Hey…" he whispers to her, holding her, tightly "It's okay, Kenz. Everything's gonna be okay."

She puts a hand over her face, but he removes it.

"It's okay to cry too" he says, softly.

"You say that because I'm a girl." she replies, bitterly "Because I'm the weakest link."

"You were never the weakest link. Damn, we work together for years and I never saw you cry, really cry, before today. I'd say you're the strongest link and never the opposite." she snorts, in disbelief "Kensi, what do I have to do for you to believe me? Do I have to cry? Just look at me, I already am." she hears his voice shaking "Kensi, look at me. Please."

She looks and she watches a tear slide down Callen's handsome face. She has never seen him this vulnerable. She lift up her hand and wipes the tear off, gently, like she wanted to make sure it was real.

They keep staring at each other, without talking, until he breaks the silence.

"What's on your mind, Kenz? I'm freaking out right now, because I see you crying and I don't know what to do to make you feel better. You leave me hopeless."

"Make love to me, Callen." the answer shocks him a bit, but also makes him smile. It's so like Kensi.

"We can take care of that later. For now, I just want to know what's on your mind."

"Nothing. And a lot." she answers honestly "There's moments where my mind goes blank. Then, I see pieces of memories of my dad, Dom…" she pauses, looking into his eyes "us. All happy ones. Other times, all I see is blood and loss."

They remain silent for a while.

"It's just…" she continues "it's so unfair, you know? Everyone you love and care leaves you, sooner or later. But this, with Dom, it's worse. He was in LA this whole time. He was right under our noses and we weren't bright enough to smell him."

"Kenz, you know that was nothing we could have done. You know that! It's not our fault."

"How can you say that? We should've dig more, search more and question more." she is sitting now, making him lift up his body as well.

"Kensi, you know why we didn't do any of that. We reached a dead end! There was no more leads to dig, search or question, remember?" she looks at him angrily.

"You don't understand."

"Yes, I do! I feel exactly like you, Kenz. I'm devastated because we lost him. And angry because he was close to us all along. And so many other things that don't even have a name. but I also know that we did everything we could. Now, please have some rest. You look horrible." he jokes, trying to make her smile and being succeeded.

They lie again next to each other and he holds her, so she can rest her head on his chest.

Callen really feels the same way she does, but he was honest with her. They did all they could. That doesn't stop him to feel an ache in his heart every time he thinks how they lost him, or every time he sees the woman he loves crying because of that, or when he remembers the ride back to the headquarters. It was silent, with Sam looking everywhere and nowhere at the same time, and Kensi crying silently on the backseat. He glanced at her three or four times from the rearview mirror and there was always tears sliding down her cheeks. That was breaking his heart.

"G…" she calls, pulling him out of his thoughts and looking him in the eyes "can you please make love to me now?"

"Well," he starts with a grin, leaning for a kiss "I can't say no twice to a beautiful lady, can I?"

"I'm hoping you'd say no to all the other beautiful ladies out there."

He kisses her tenderly, savoring her lips and tongue, inch by inch. Then, he looks into her eyes and rubs her cheek with his thumb gently.

"No one's beautiful than you, Kenz."

* * *

_So, was it good, bad or mediocre? :)_

_Let me know!_

_SLopez_


End file.
